Tentang Awan
by CharLene Choi
Summary: Canon / Side Story of Bantal? / Tidak ada yang tahu betapa anehnya mimpi-mimpi seorang Shikamaru Nara itu. / Kazuto menguap pelan sambil berjalan pelan ke arah pintu belakang yang dalam keadaan sedikit terbuka. Saat ia menggeser pintu itu menjadi kian melebar, saat itu jugalah bibirnya langsung bergumam 'merepotkan' sambil menutup pintu. / RnR?


**_Disclaimer_ © Masashi Kishimoto _sensei_**

**_Written_ © CharLene Choi  
**

**_Story_ © CharLene Choi**

**_Warning_ : _Canon_, _Future-Time_, _OC_, _OOC_, abal, gaje, _typo(s)_, _etc_.**

**_Genre_ : _Romance_, _Family_, _Humor (maybe)_.  
**

_******Dont Like Dont Read.**_

* * *

**_•｡ ⌒ _****... ************Tentang Awan** _**...** ⌒ ｡•_  


**(_Side Story of_ Bantal?)**

**.**

******_By _: CharLene Choi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini, Konoha sedang mengalami musim gugur. Daun-daun mulai berwarna kekuningan, menunggu waktu untuk mereka mulai berguguran dan akhirnya berserakan di setiap jalan desa. Pemandangan yang indah, mereka turun secara bersamaan, perlahan, dan membanjiri setiap tempat. Mereka akan menimbulkan suara yang gemerisik saat terinjak—

Shikamaru menoleh ke sumber suara, _grey_-nya menemukan sesosok Hawa yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa senampan cemilan dan minuman. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di sebatang pohon rimbun yang kini menjadi tempatnya bernaung.

Ia memejamkan mata saat beberapa helai daun turun di hadapannya. Ia mematikan rokok yang tengah dihisapnya, lalu jemarinya mulai memainkan pemantik _silver_-nya—milik mendiang gurunya.

"Ini." Temari mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Shikamaru sambil meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya. "Aku membawakanmu kue dan teh," katanya pelan.

Shikamaru membuka matanya. _Grey_-nya menatap sekilas pada Temari sebelum beralih pada apa yang baru saja di bawa oleh wanita itu. Tangannya meraih gelas teh, lalu meminumnya seteguk demi seteguk. Ia meletakkan gelas itu kembali ke tempatnya, saat beberapa helai daun kering kembali jatuh berguguran.

"Dimana Himari dan Kazuto?" tanya Shikamaru sambil membaringkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya terbagi menjadi posisi yang berbeda. Yang kanan terentang, dan yang kiri menjadi bantalnya. Matanya menerawang pada langit berawan biru yang cerah.

Temari tahu arti posisi pria itu, ia ikut membaringkan dirinya, merapatkan tubuhnya, dengan kepalanya yang berbantalkan lengan Shikamaru, dan tangannya bertumpu pada dada bidang pria itu. Matanya ikut menerawang pada benda-benda biru yang berarak pelan di atasnya.

"Mereka sedang bermain di rumah _Kaa-san_," jawab Temari akhirnya.

Shikamaru bergumam pelan, setelah itu ia terdiam, dan Temari pun ikut terdiam. Keduanya sama-sama memejamkan mata sambil menikmati suara angin yang semilir dan jatuhnya beberapa helai daun.

"Semalam aku bermimpi sebuah awan menculikmu dan ingin menjadikanmu istrinya."

Temari membuka matanya. Ia mulai terkikik geli. "Sepertinya, setiap mimpimu selalu berhubungan dengan awan, ya," komentarnya geli.

"Merepotkan."

"Iya, memang seperti itu, kan?" Temari mulai bangun dan bertumpu di dada Shikamaru. Ia mulai mengingat-ingat semua cerita Shikamaru tentang mimpinya sambil menahan tawa.

"_Semalam aku bermimpi melihat awan bersamamu. Kita berbaring berdua dan saling tersenyum bersama." _

"_Semalam aku bermimpi bertarung dengan Naruto, tiba-tiba saja ada awan besar yang lewat di atasku, lalu aku mengurungkan niatku untuk bertarung dengan Naruto dan memutuskan untuk melihat awan itu—bersama Naruto juga, tentunya." _

"_Semalam aku bermimpi dikejar oleh awan raksasa. Tapi untunglah akhirnya kau membangunkanku dengan teriakanmu, kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah jatuh ke jurang."_

"_Semalam aku bermimpi bermain di atas awan bersama dirimu, Himari, dan Kazuto. Kita tertawa bersama, dan bercanda bersama. Himari dan Kazuto terlihat sangat senang."_

"_Semalam aku bermimpi kita berempat tinggal di istana awan. Aku rajanya, dan kau adalah ratunya. Tapi, hanya kita berempat yang berwujud manusia, yang lainnya adalah awan. Sungguh menggelikan melihat awan-awan berpakaian, memegang tombak, dan makan makanan manusia."_

"_Semalam aku bermimpi bertarung dengan seluruh anggota akatsuki, tapi karena jubah mereka yang bermotif awan, akhirnya aku hanya berbaring sambil melihat ke arah jubah-jubah mereka bersamaan dengan tatapan cengo mereka."_

_Dan, masih banyak yang lainnya._

Temari tertawa kecil, sebelum bertanya dengan pelan. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan untuk menyelamatkanku?"

"Merepotkan," gerutu Shikamaru. "Aku berhasil membebaskanmu, tapi awan itu juga berhasil kembali menculikmu. Akhirnya kami berdua terus melakukan adegan merepotkan itu berulang-ulang kali, sampai akhirnya aku terbangun karena teriakanmu."

Temari kembali terkikik geli. Suami pemalasnya ini sangat terobsesi dengan awan, sampai-sampai menciptakan mimpi-mimpi yang aneh.

"Diamlah, jangan mentertawakanku," kata Shikamaru malas, wajahnya memerah karena malu. _Grey_-nya menatap bosan pada istrinya yang sudah dalam keadaan duduk demi menuntaskan tawanya—yang sangat merepotkan.

"Merepotkan," keluhnya malas sambil menatap sebal pada istrinya itu.

Usai tertawa, Temari tersenyum jahil sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Shikamaru, ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher suaminya itu, lalu memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut pada bibir pria itu.

**.**

**[Epilog]**

"_Tadaima_!"

Himari dan Kazuto bersamaan masuk ke dalam rumah, keduanya menjadi heran saat tidak terdengar sahutan dari sang ibu maupun sang ayah.

"Apa mereka sedang keluar, ya?" gumam Himari sambil berjalan menuju dapur, ia sudah sangat kehausan.

Kazuto menguap pelan sambil berjalan pelan ke arah pintu belakang yang dalam keadaan sedikit terbuka. Saat ia menggeser pintu itu menjadi kian melebar, saat itu jugalah bibirnya langsung bergumam '_merepotkan_' sambil menutup pintu.

"_Nee-chan_," panggilnya pada Himari yang masih sibuk di dapur.

"Apa?"

"_Kaa-chan_ itu telnyata memang benal adalah pelempuan yang paling melepotkan," ujar Kazuto pelan sambil naik ke lantai dua, ke kamarnya—berniat tidur sambil menghilangkan pemandangan merepotkan yang baru saja ditangkap oleh pengelihatannya.

Sementara Himari, ia menaikkan kedua alisnya heran. Setelah memasukkan kembali buah semangka yang tengah di makannya, ia lalu berjalan keluar. "Apa maksudmu, Ka..." Bocah malas sok dewasa yang belum bisa mengucapkan R dan S itu ternyata sudah tidak ada lagi. "...zuto?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[_The End_]**

* * *

Wakakakak, ini _side story_-nya **'Bantal?'**

Ada yang tahu _scene_ diatas itu dimananya pas di _story_ bantal? *_smirk_

Aeh, gaje ya? jelek ya?

Jangan salahkan _author_, salahkan saja dengan RnR fic ini. #ditimpuk

Habis baca, kasih _Review_ ya... agar _author_ tahu bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini, nanti dapat pahala yang besar loh. #dijitak

Baiklah, Ditunggu _Read_ and _Review_-nya ya...


End file.
